gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology:Arata houjin'oukoku
The Houjin people have been revamped and redone, see here. Overview. The Arata houjin'oukoku,(new japanese kingdom) are almost a thousand years ahead of twenty first century Tau'ri technology. They are on par with the Tollan in most fields,and excede them in some,as the Tollan have some advantages over them in differant fields. They worked more on weapons and defenses,well the Tollan did not,and instead developed other interesting technologys,like their phase devices. Arata houjin'oukoku technology. Power sources. Yuugou jenere-ta.(fusion generator) The new Japanese use controlled fusion as a very efficient source of power,like many Stargate races. They use both tadai-mizu(heavy water) and tadai-rikiddo-mineraru(heavy liquid naquida) in their fusion generators. They produce a great deal of energy. They come in various sizes,from small generators that power household appliances,to massive ship board reactors. Ryoku-kurisutaru(power crystal) The Arata houjin also make use of power crystals in their smaller devices,like portible scanners,weapons,computer tablets,ect. They function on similer principles to Alteran power crystals,but are not as advanced. Eventully they get depleated,but this can take a long time. Urahara jishou jenere-ta(anti matter generator) Although fusion has served the Arata houjin very well,they have restarted experimentation with anti-matter reactors,trying to develop a more powerful,yet still cost effective power source. Currantly they use small amounts of anti matter to propel their space vessels. Propulsion. Haipaduraibu(Hyperdrive) Arata haujin'oukoku f.t.l technology is primarily based on the technology left behind by the aliens. They is capible of propeling new japanese ships at least many tens of thousands times the speed of light,with better models going even faster,measured in hundreds of thousands times the speed of light. Urahara jishou kikansha(anti matter engine) The Arata houjin'oukoku use Advanced antimatter annihilation drives,which takes the small amount of recquired Antimatter/matter from the ships magnetic storage tanks,colides it useing compressed magnetic coils,and then shunts the energy through the drive pods. They provide much more thrust then the fusion drives that they used before,upwards of 70%C,well the fusion drive only went up to around 46%C. juuryoku fin.(gravity fin) These are used on fighters and shuttles,and as an auxillery propulsion systems on larger vessles. They realease waves of gravitic energy that can maneuver and drive a ship. They are based of the Alien technology. Shielding. Defense shields. The new japanese developed magnetic shielding systems to protect their early space vessle from space debris and radiation. More powerful magnetic deflector shields are still used on Houjin vessels for this purpose. In time,they developed more powerful ionized plasma feilds which were far more effective,and then,true force shields,which have increased in power over time. They can easily absorb and deflect standard Goa'uld blast cannons,but are rapidly weakened from Anubis upgraded cannons,which allowed two Hataks to destroy a less advanced Biliskner class ship. They have been analizing captured Anubis weapon and shield technology,as well as intergrating some aspects of the technology the alien race that brought them to the new planet left behind in the technology cash,to make their shields more effective. Their shields glow green when impacted. S.i.f The structual integrity field is a series of force fields used on Arata houjin'oukoku vessles to fortify the strength of the hull. This decreases the dangers of accelerating and maneuvering to a minimum,and can help to protect the hull from weapons fire. Hull. The new japanese build space ships and stations out of a sophisticated alloy,containing Trinium, (a material known as su-pa metaru)that has a specialy bonded lattice structure,a high strength crystal material that has energy absorption propertys,and several non terrestrial minerals,which make the Trinium even stronger. Weapons. The new Japanese kingdom recognised the need for weapons to defend themselves from potential threats. They have designed and constructed advanced weapons systems for this purpose,useing both their own knowledge and the knowlage left behind by the alien race. Fusion laser. The fusion laser was the standard beam weapon used by Arata houjin'oukoku crusers and battleships,before the development of Neutron beams. It is has an extreamly effective range,and a moderate energy output. It fires an mixture of very high intensity accelerated light photons and radiation from the ships power core. Small,fighter sized versions are available. This weapon was devastating to Goa'uld Hatak motherships before they were upgraded. Its highly focused beam quickly pierced the section of standard Goa'uld shields it impacted,even though the rest of the shield was still active. It can also be set to "slice mode" which is for cutting hull. The fusion laser is classified as an energy weapon. Fusion lasers have been sold to several races and organizations to raise money. Few races can backwards engineer them,meaning the Houjin can keep selling them and making money,and any race that could would probably be able to build weapons that were just as good. The discharge of the fusion laser is green. Mark one: 50 m.t. Mark two: 120 m.t. Mark three: 400 m.t. Heavy slicer class fusion laser: 1 g.t. Neutron cannon. Besides being more powerful then a fusion laser,the new Japanese have seriously upgraded the targeting systems,making them highly accurate against both capital ships and smaller ships. It fires a concentrated beam or bolt of accelerated ionized Neutrons. It also has a slice mode,like the fusion laser. The Arata houjin'oukoku Neutron cannon can easily pierce standard Goa'uld shields. Small,fighter sized versions of the Neutron cannon are available. It is classified as a particle weapon,but could also be considered an ion cannon. The Neutron cannon is now the primary shipweapon used by the Houijn. The discharge of the Neutron cannon is white,with very light blue mixed in. Mark one: 100 m.t. Mark two: 340 m.t. Mark three: 800 m.t. Heavy bombard class neutron cannon: 1.5 g.t. Tachyon cannon.(experimental) This is a newly developed,experimental weapon from the Arata houjin'oukoku science department. They have taken backwards engineered communication technology from the alien race,and have combined it with their weapons technology. The Tachyon cannon fires streams of energized Tachyon particles. The travel speed of these weapons makes them very hard to avoid useing evasive maneuvers. The Tachyon cannon draws Tachyons from hyperspace,charges them and then discharges them at the target. The Tachyon streams can temporarily disrupt many types of shield,allowing the bolts to impact the hull directly. The weapon is still somewhat unstable. The discharge is dark purple. Prototype: 500 m.t. Tsuyoi bakuyaku(powerful explosive) This is basicly a matter/antimatter bomb,that comes in various yeilds. Mark one: 150 mt.t Mark two: 500 m.t. Mark three: 1g.t. Mark four: 2 g.t. Mark five: 5 g.t Further technology. Phase device. Although not as advanced as Tollan phase technology (yet) the Arata houjin'oukoku are in possesion of prototype phase devices. Research continues. Swords. The Arata houjin'oukoku have maintained the Samurai warrior class since their transplant from Earth. The Katana type blade is still used by the Samurai. They are made from both super hard Trinium/crystal composite and lighter tensile Trinium alloy. The tensile alloy makes up the core of the weapon,allowing flexibleity,well the hard Trinium/crystal composite makes up the outer edges. They come in various qualitys,with the best being hundreds of times stronger then Steel and possesing edges that have been sharpened to the width of an atom. The crystal element used in the swords has some energy absorbtion properties. Armor. The Houjin equip their soldiers with armor that is similer in appearance to the armor worn by ancient Japanese warriors and Samurai,but they are made of Advanced lightweight yet extreamly strong composites that are resistant to both melee,projectile and some energy based weapons.(not nearly as good as Kull warrior armor however) The armor is made of sythetic fibres,and the Trinium/crystal combo that is extensivly used in Houjin technology. Gormagon 18:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC)